1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a memory module and a connection interface between the memory module and a circuit board (for example, a motherboard).
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory technology may achieve memory densities and speeds on the order of several Gbits and several GHz, respectively. According to conventional wisdom, a memory module may be provided by mounting a number of memory chips, in the form of packages (for example), on one or both sides of a printed circuit board. The memory modules may be inserted into respective sockets provided on circuit board (for example, a motherboard).
Although the conventional connection interface (i.e., memory modules inserted into sockets of the motherboard) are generally thought to be acceptable, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the sockets (for receiving the memory modules) may occupy a significant amount of space on the motherboard, thus causing an increase in size. Also, a stub-bus channel interface may restrict memory speed.